


Уж лучше бы секс втроем

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Этот пакет с алкоголем Ширабу принес для себя.ИлиШирабу хотел бы уметь ходить сквозь стены и стирать людям память.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	Уж лучше бы секс втроем

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Как свадьба в конце порнофильма](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325979) by [Ye_Boo_Lia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia). 



> История происходит после событий фика «Как свадьба в конце порнофильма».

Ширабу всегда принимал верные решения в жизни, вот только следовать им выходило так себе. Например, он решил, что больше пить не будет. Еще тогда, когда переступил через чужие ноги, вежливо бросил тихое: «Пока», хотя всем было на него глубоко пофиг, и тщательно закрыл за собой дверь номера в лав-отеле, мысленно пообещав, что больше ни-ни. Никогда. Правда, тогда же он решил, что и выходные ему не очень нужны. Но быстро сделал поправку на «не нужны выходные вне дома». Дома хорошо. Дома безопасно. 

Еще он решил, что не будет общаться с Ушиджимой. Слишком стыдно посмотреть ему в глаза. Да и как? А если они будут встречаться с Ойкавой? Он же всегда будет тем, кто сперва отсосал, а потом засунул пальцы ему в задницу. Сдал на попечение Ушиджиме и даже отвернулся не сразу. А если они не будут вместе? Тогда Ушиджима будет думать, что все не сложилось из-за него — Ширабу. Будто бы без него что-то складывалось, но это мелочи. Разумные доводы всегда отступают перед чувством надуманной вины.

Реальность оказалась страшнее.

Ушиджима вскоре прислал сообщение: «Спасибо». Ширабу на автомате поинтересовался: «За что?» — и тут же пожалел. Чувствовать себя сводником-купидоном было странно, а, вспоминая ту самую ночь, еще и очень неловко. Выпить захотелось уже в этот момент.

Ну хорошо и хорошо, спасибо и спасибо. 

Но как-то так получилось, Ширабу никак не мог понять как, что общаться они продолжили. Порой перекидывались сообщениями, иногда созванивались. На расстоянии это воспринималось нормально: смотреть в глаза не надо было. 

А потом Ушиджима решил встретиться. Прислал обычное «давай встретимся», и Ширабу легко мог представить, с каким лицом он это написал. Зато как исказилось его собственное, даже не представлял. И вот он, тяжелый выбор между «уважаемый семпай бывший капитан» и «я видел, как ты трахаешь Ойкаву, как у вас дела, кстати, ничего?».

Конечно, Ширабу такого вопроса никогда не задал бы. Он вообще не хотел бы вставать перед подобным выбором. Особенно заведомо зная, что отказаться не сможет.

Встречу назначили в кафе — спасибо, что не в баре, но алкогольную карту, а она была, Ширабу все-таки проверил. Не затем, чтобы пить, нет. Просто приехал рано и хотелось чем-то заняться, вот и рассматривал список коктейлей. А потом как-то оговорился, и вместо обычного «айс ти» в начале проскользнуло «Лонг-Айленд». Как раз когда Ширабу задумчиво смотрел в бокал и размышлял, пить или не пить, в кафе вошел Ойкава, а следом за ним тяжелой поступью — Ушиджима. 

— Твое лицо кажется мне знакомым, — Ойкава остановился у столика и прищурился. 

Очень смешно.

Ширабу ничего не успел ответить, как Ойкава, плюхнувшись на диван, добавил:

— Нет, я точно тебя знаю.

— Да, ты его знаешь, — сказал подошедший Ушиджима равнодушно, будто и правда поверил, что Ойкава забыл. Хотя этот мог все принять за чистую монету. — Мой связующий из старшей школы.

Ойкава прыснул, Ширабу с громким хлюпаньем втянул в себя добрую треть коктейля. Следовать принятым решениям иногда просто невозможно.

Встречи стали регулярными, насколько график Ширабу позволял.

Вообще, их общение было... нормальным? Неловкость, кажется, испытывал только сам Ширабу. Ойкава болтал обо всем на свете, постоянно прикасался к Ушиджиме, чуть не вис на нем. Сидел так близко, что прижимался боком. Заглядывал под руку, таскал из его тарелки еду. Ушиджима, как всегда, оставался непоколебим и ни на что не реагировал. Лишь иногда кидал на Ширабу странные взгляды. Ойкава, кстати, тоже кидал взгляды. Еще более странные. В его глазах всегда плясали то ли смешинки, то ли черти. Порой он закусывал губу, или его язык едва заметно мелькал в уголке рта. Еще он мог приблизиться к Ушиджиме, буквально ткнуться губами ему в ухо и что-то шептать прямо перед Ширабу. И взгляд Ушиджимы становился все пристальнее, темнее.

С каждой новой встречей повторялось одно и то же: и разговоры, и взгляды, и коктейли. И мысли, почему он не может отказаться? Вот взять и не прийти, не сидеть под пристальным вниманием, чувствуя, как по спине ползет холодок.

Ширабу со свистом допил остатки коктейля — не пить при этих двоих было невозможно — и беспомощно оглянулся в поиска официанта. В голове бились мысли, одна безумнее другой. И самая яркая — уж не секс ли втроем эти двое хотят предложить? Слишком странными казались их взгляды.

— Послушай, — сказал Ойкава, и сердце ухнуло в желудок. Если б могло, утопилось бы в выпитом. — Мы решили помочь тебе найти пару.

Уж лучше бы секс втроем.

Ширабу не удержался и красноречиво закатил глаза. Не подействовало. Ойкава смотрел все также воодушевленно, Ушиджима — как обычно.

Ширабу покачал головой. И это тоже не подействовало.

Ширабу открыл рот и сказал: 

— Нет.

«Не надо, пожалуйста, нет», — добавил уже про себя.

Никакого эффекта. 

— Да ты не переживай, — отмахнулся Ойкава. — Мы тебе самого лучшего найдем.

Черти, определенно, в его взгляде плясали черти. 

— Ты же нам так помог.

«Нет, помилуй, нет», — снова про себя. В горле пересохло настолько, что он готов был забрать кружку Ойкавы и допить остатки кофе.

— Я на следующей неделе собираюсь устроить вечеринку. Приходи обязательно, — Ойкава широко улыбнулся, Ушиджима сдержанно кивнул. — Как раз Ива-чан приедет в Токио.

Кажется, Ивайзуми — второй человек, кроме Ушиджимы, кто мог сдерживать Ойкаву. Может, будь он с ними сейчас, было бы лучше. Но неважно. На вечеринку Ширабу не придет. Он постарается не дожить. А если доживет, то найдет весомый повод отказаться.

Следовать принятым решениям он совершенно не умел, поэтому в назначенное время и назначенный час стоял у двери квартиры, нажимая кнопку звонка. Дверь открылась моментально — Ширабу едва успел подумать, что лучше все-таки уйти, как его схватила рука Ойкавы и втащила внутрь.

Внутри было людно и шумно. Ширабу окинул взглядом гостей, но не сумел толком никого рассмотреть.

— Проходи, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома, — частил Ойкава над ухом, забирая из рук Ширабу пакет с алкоголем — вообще-то, он принес его для себя — и закусками. Вместо пакета в пальцах оказался стакан, и это сгладило ощущение, что его обчистили.

— А в честь чего вечеринка? — спросил Ширабу, отпивая немного. По языку разлился приятный вкус джина с тоником.

— Ну как же, — Ойкава улыбнулся настолько широко, а черти устроили в его взгляде такие пляски, что Ширабу стало не по себе.

— Ровно три месяца назад, — продолжил он, Ширабу снова поднес к губам стакан, а Ойкава закончил: — Ты меня трахнул и передал Ушиджиме.

Джин с тоником пошли не в то горло, чуть не плеснули через нос. Ширабу закашлялся до слезящихся глаз, чувствуя, как алкоголь обжигает все, до чего смог дотянуться.

— Я тебя не трахнул, — выдавил он сквозь кашель. Будто внести ясность было важно. 

— Отсосал, — Ойкава пожал плечами. — Очень круто, кстати, научи Ушиджиму? 

— Чему? — спросил появившийся рядом Ушиджима. 

— Ничему, — выпалил Ширабу.

— Глубокому минету, — одновременно с ним сказал Ойкава. Ушиджима, конечно, услышал второго.

— А ты умеешь? — спросил он и впился в Ширабу взглядом. Минет Ширабу умел, а вот рассыпаться пеплом, сгорев от стыда, как раз собирался научиться.

— Я… Нет… — Он поставил стакан на стол во избежание травм — если не выдержит и кинет им в Ойкаву — или смерти от удушья — если снова отопьет и подавится.

— Не скромничай, в тот раз все было просто прекрасно, — Ойкава закусил губу.

Появился Ивайзуми. Ширабу краем глаза заметил, как он приближается.

С приходом Ивайзуми лучше не стало. Первое, что он сделал — спросил:

— Какой раз? — и, окинув взглядом Ширабу, добавил: — Твое лицо кажется знакомым. Я точно тебя знаю.

— Это мой связующий из старшей школы, — привычно ответил Ушиджима.

Ширабу скрипнул зубами.

— Тот раз, когда мы переспали с… — начал Ойкава.

— Нет, — взмолился Ширабу.

— ...С Ширабу. Он еще тогда позвонил Ушиджиме, тот приехал и растопил лед в моем сердце горячим сексом.

Ивайзуми медленно перевел взгляд на Ширабу.

— Это правда? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил Ширабу. — Я не звонил, а написал.

Будто это было важно. Будто стоило уточнить, и Ойкава перестанет ржать, Ушиджима перестанет на него смотреть так, словно уже готов брать уроки минета, а глаза Ивайзуми выкатятся обратно.

— Ты придурок, — кулаком прилетело, спасибо, Ойкаве.

— Ива-чан! — воскликнул тот, хотя вряд ли ему было больно. — За что?

— Надеюсь, ты не рассказываешь эту историю кому попало?

— Какую историю? — раздался еще один голос.

Попали.

— Никакую, — выпалил Ширабу. Лицо этого парня казалось ему знакомым, но вспомнить точно не выходило. Кажется, играл в команде с Ойкавой.

— Как мы познакомились с Ушивакой, — сказал Ойкава, отпивая из бокала.

— О, а я ее…

— Нет, — взмолился Иваизуми.

— ...Еще…

— Не заканчивай, — вставил Ширабу, снова нашаривая стакан. Смерть от удушья будет не проклятием, а благословением.

— …Не слышал.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Иваизуми.

— Глоть, — сказал Ширабу, опрокидывая в себя все, что было в стакане.

— Оооо, — протянул Ойкава довольно. — Ширабу мне отсосал, трахнул, а потом мы сошлись с Ушивакой.

— Да не трахал я тебя, — снова сказал Ширабу.

— Да перестань это всем рассказывать, — Ивайзуми снова ткнул его в бок кулаком, но ухмылка на лице Ойкавы даже не дрогнула.

— Трахнул, но пальцами, — внес ясность Ойкава.

— Правда? — зачем-то уточнил Ивайзуми.

— Ага, — зачем-то покивал Ширабу. Он заприметил бутылку джина и выход на балкон. Правда, надеялся, что за этой дверью балкона нет. Жаль, этаж всего лишь третий — скорее всего, выживет.

— И вот теперь у нас вечеринка в честь наших первых трех месяцев и Ширабу, — Ойкава отсалютовал ему бокалом, — который сделал все это реальным.

— Иди ты к черту, Ойкава, — искренне пожелал Ширабу.

— Не могу, они все здесь.

В его глазах, ага.

Ширабу сгреб со стола бутылку и, не оглядываясь и не слушая никого, вышел на балкон.

Джин без тоника разлился по языку хвоей, обжег огнем горло. Ширабу вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и выдохнул. Кровь стучала в висках, в затылке разрасталась мигрень, на улице было прохладно, но все тело горело.

Дверь за его спиной открылась и закрылась. Ширабу весь подобрался, готовый к чему угодно.

Ивайзуми облокотился на поручень чуть в стороне, насколько позволял узкий балкон, выдохнул устало.

— Он придурок, но хороший, — сказал он. Ширабу было все равно: хоть придурок, хоть хороший, хоть все вместе, хоть ничего — лишь бы от него отстали. Последнее он сказал вслух.

— А чего пришел, раз не хотел? — спросил Иваизуми.

На этот вопрос ответа не было. Как-то так странно повелось: что бы Ушиджима или Ойкава ни попросили, он все делал.

— Он может быть убедительным.

— Это точно, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми. — Что ему от тебя надо?

Ширабу подумал мгновение, а потом решил ничего не скрывать. Если и Ивайзуми ему не поможет, то никто не поможет.

— Хочет мне пару найти.

— А ты хочешь?

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Ширабу. Ему бы справиться с рабочим графиком и двумя придурками, которые неожиданно отнимали слишком много времени.

— Так скажи… — начал Ивайзуми, но встретив скептический взгляд Ширабу, исправился: — Сбеги. Я тебя прикрою, — он усмехнулся.

И все-таки хорошо, что Ивайзуми приехал.

Прикрывать особо не понадобилось: когда они вернулись с балкона, Ушиджима и Ойкава самозабвенно целовались, не замечая никого вокруг. Уже у двери Ширабу посмотрел на бутылку джина в своей руке, потом на Ивайзуми.

— Иди, вернусь за тоником и спущусь тоже.

Уже на улице, вдыхая полной грудью, Ширабу подумал, что сбежать с вечеринки было лучшим решением. И что если он не перестанет общаться с Ойкавой и Ушиджимой так много, то точно сопьется. Ширабу подарил Ушиджиме Ойкаву, а они ему — нервный тик, стыдные флешбеки и начальную стадию алкоголизма. Надо с этим что-то делать. 

Но что именно — он решит позже.


End file.
